<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father Knows Best by Lordginger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028375">Father Knows Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordginger/pseuds/Lordginger'>Lordginger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, For Want of a Nail, Mecha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordginger/pseuds/Lordginger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of Yui's death, Gendo Ikari makes the braver choice for her son. With Shinji and Rei in hand, the path to rebirth becomes clearer... if the city of Tokyo-3 can withstand the destruction first, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wanting Nails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Chapter One: Wanting Nails </span>
</p><p>Yui was dead.</p><p>A thousand other thoughts should have been his focus at the moment, but it all kept looping back around that. Yui was dead. Kind, smart, benevolent, too good for this sinful earth and certainly too good for him Yui was gone. Vanished into Unit-01 with no chance of returning, despite his efforts and a litany of curses hurled at Drs Akagi and Fuyutsuki. He couldn't even figure out who to blame. Was it a SEELE plot, or Yui's own design? Assassination or set-up for a grander plan he could only guess at? Maybe it was fate, a random occurrence or simply just an accident. Gendo was favouring spite right now. Clearly God, or whatever was close to it, had chosen to give its favourite chew toy another kick, just when he'd finally become settled, happy even, with the life he'd forged for himself.</p><p>Settled in his lap, Yui's child gave a kick, eyelids flickering rapidly as he dreamed. To be honest, it was more likely a nightmare. Watching one's mother die before your eyes would do that. Hopefully he would forget it soon, as children were wont to do at his age, and go back to… doing whatever it was his son did. Which probably involved Yui, as God knew Gendo Ikari was not good with children, especially his own. Or anyone other than… dead. She was still dead. Fuck.</p><p>But the fact remained. Even with Yui gone, Third Impact would happen one way or the other, with or without his intervention. The members of SEELE, vein, fearful old men that they were, would not stop in their desires for immortally. Ownership over what was left of the rest of humanity was just a bonus that came with the price of admission. They were going to stop it once. Take control of Instrumentality away from the old bastards and save the world… or was the plan to help all men ascend to that state prophesized as "Heaven"? Damn it all, would the struggle even be worth it without her?</p><p>He pitched forward, rubbing his eyes as heretic plans began to fester. Simple ideas with the greatest of consequences.</p><p>To do so would be turning his back on everything she had stood for. It might even end up making him as bad as the old men if handled incorrectly… well; it wasn't like he hadn't stared into the abyss before. It was practically a hobby at this point. On his lap, the boy yawned, shifting into the palm preventing him from slipping onto the floor head-first. Which brought Gendo back to his other problem. He had no idea how to raise a child, hell, he could barely deal with other people, despite Yui's best attempts to pull him out of his shell. And history had an unfortunate habit of repeating. Could the world really deal with two Gendo Ikaris? The thought sent a shiver up his spine, as unwanted memories came unbidden from the back of his mind.</p><p>The shadow looming over him, bottle in hand and malice swimming in the glint of its eyes.</p><p>The stares of other children, hushed whispers in hallways and a sea of backs wherever he would turn.</p><p>The gangly teenager built like steel wire, glaring back at him with a corpse's gaze from a broken mirror.</p><p>A mix of a hundred unimportant faces, features blurred by alcohol as fists flew with reckless abandon.</p><p>Yui, standing at the mouth of an alleyway looking down on him as shafts of morning sunlight enveloped her form.</p><p>Yui had stepped into Unit-01 for Shinji's sake. There were meanings below meanings there, words unheard even by him, her husband. But he could divine enough, and he knew what she would have wanted. If he chose to raise Yui's son, the long path to bringing her back would become longer. He would have to become better than he was, actually try to form bonds with another person. And then there was the matter of the actual raising. Keep the boy alive, keep him on a straight and narrow road that Gendo himself had never walked, making sure he grew up ready for the trials that lay before humanity. He'd be an Evangelion Pilot, of that there could be no doubt. Unit-01 would probably only respond to him now, if they were unlucky. And Lady Luck hadn't so much as glanced his way in years.</p><p>Or, he could ship him off to Yui's sister and her family. Better to have no father than one who could barely care for himself, let alone a child. Her branch of the family had never seen eye-to-eye with him, but they would take in his nephew without complaint. It would likely be a cold household, and it risked the boy growing up to be anything, perhaps even something out of Gendo's control. But it would be easier. He could once again become the man with a heart of stone without the boy with Yui's features looking at him every day.</p><p>"Dad? Is Mama back?"</p><p>He jerked to attention, shocked by the sudden voice. Hesitantly, he rested his free hand on the boy's head, staring into those hopeful, dark blue eyes, one of the few features he inherited from his father. If Yui's son was to have any fortune, it would be all he took from his father.</p><p>"Your mother isn't returning Shinji… she's gone."</p><p>So blunt that his words could have cracked concrete, but straight and to the point. Sugar coatings were for medicines - the pain life gave out had to be taken on the chest, so that it would be dulled by time all the faster.</p><p>He wished that his own bleeding heart could start to scab over a little quicker, and stop pointing out the right course of action.</p><p>"Gon'?"</p><p>"Yes… yes, she is."</p><p>And so began the waterworks, the child resting his head into Gendo's chest and howling as he left a trail of tears and snot across his sweater, arms wrapped tightly around his father. A hand found his back in turn, not to comfort but to keep him from falling backwards in his misery. This was what he would have to endure if he fulfilled Yui's wishes. Raising a child that felt more his wife's than his own, struggling through the pain of her disappearance, trying to fill the gap left behind by someone undoubtedly his better, and having to play not only at the petty politicking that would be required to see them ready to survive heaven's messengers, but also the more dangerous game with the souls of humanity on the line at the same time. Even if he did take him in, it was likely that they'd be estranged regardless - there would simply be too much to do without having to hold a child's hand at the same time. Yes, abandoning him would be best; he would only be hurt if he stayed in the presence of his father. He'd make some calls, gather up his things and have him on a train heading out of town before the week was out.</p><p>The crying had come down to a more suitable level as the child dissolved into sniffles before looking back up at his father, probably expecting his tears to be wiped away by a caring hand.</p><p>"Can she come bac'?"</p><p>Her face was a curse, and it haunted him through this body, with those big expectant eyes filled with the reverence children held. The ideal that a parent could solve any problem just by having it asked of them. The misguided notion that his father was worth a damn and could make this better without sacrificing the rest of the planet in the process. Shinji pressed a knife into his heart, and it twisted with every sniff and quiver, and when Gendo could take no more of him and looked away all he could see was the wolves, demanding the boy be offered up in sacrifice for the good of both of them.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>It would be useful to have a trained pilot, especially one with undying loyalty to his father. More so to the memory of his mother, easily deified and made a crusade of her return. A shield against the Angels and a sword against the old men. It wasn't like there were many other candidates after all. The dummy system was only in its fledging ideas, with no promise of completion. And, if he was to defend Tokyo-3, wouldn't it be better if he could protect himself? He'd still be throwing Yui's son out to fight monsters from beyond the realm of human understanding, but at least he'd be able to match them. The Dead Sea Scrolls predicted humanity's victory, but that was no reason to skimp in the battles to come. If nothing else, it would save on the budgetary costs, that favoured shackle of petty bureaucrats who would hope to tie them down.</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>He flinched at his treacherous mouth, darting away from Shinji's sight once more. It was a foolhardy promise. He knew well enough that it could never end well. They would drift apart, and the child would come to hate him. That was the way it always went with him.</p><p>Except for her.</p><p>He leant back in the chair, sighing. Shinji just kept staring, waiting for the world to be made right again.</p><p>If he could form a bond with one Ikari, who was to say he couldn't do it again? He was going to attempt the impossible anyway, why not go beyond it and reforge himself in the fires of parenthood whilst he was at it?</p><p>Yui had changed him more than he'd thought; this sort of optimism, however stumbling and shaky, was unknown to him before. Biting on his lip with a resigned sigh and a prayer to whatever God existed that he could have a crumb of kindness for a second time in his life; he scooped up his son and made for the door of his office.</p><p>"Come on Shinji, let's find Uncle Kozo, we've got work to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise Up, Young Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Chapter 2: Rise Up, Young Boy</span>
  </span>
</p><p>The air in the NERV command centre could be described as sombre anticipation at best. Fingers drummed on keyboards for want of real tasks, every eye in the building fixated on the giant monitors connected to the city's CCTV. Above ground, the Third Angel was rampaging through downtown Tokyo-3 with precise, alien movements, bringing down buildings and walking through missile barrages in a manner befitting a kaiju movie, leaving a trail of death and debris in its wake. It raised a three-fingered hand, punching a purple lance of light through one of the flyers surrounding it. There was wincing and bitten lips abound as it crashed out of frame, the Angel recommencing its purposeful stride towards the centre of Tokyo-3.</p><p>As military men blustered and despaired, the good men and women of NERV slowly began making their way towards their stations. At the current rate of progress, it wasn't so much going to be a matter of if they were called up to bat, but when. But for the First Child, this wasn't nearly soon enough and so he continued to pace, marking footsteps back and forth behind the tactical grid, pausing every now and again to look up at the carnage. Pinched and tense, he could only look upon it for a few seconds before the nag in the back of his mind could take no more, and he had to return to distracting himself with pacing. He was about to embark on another round when a hand reached out, took him by the shoulder and pulled him away, dragging him up to the battle stations and under the arm of a beautiful woman.</p><p>"Shinji, I love you dearly, but if you don't stop stalking about the place and squeaking, I'm sending you up there without the Eva."</p><p>"I'm not squeaking." He muttered defensively, trying to extract himself and getting nowhere.</p><p>"Oh, you are. The plugsuit rubs every time you take a step. And it's driving me nuts, so let's park the bus, okay?"</p><p>They made quite the pair, stood there in the middle of the command centre. A voluptuous older woman in her best evening dress and jacket, accompanied by a stringy, unassuming boy who could have faded away into any crowd in the world, if not for the skin-tight blue and white bodysuit he was currently wearing, white clips stark against his short hair. Shinji Ikari sighed, folding his arms and once again trying to pull away from his superior's clinging side-hug to no avail.</p><p>"I'm sorry Captain, it's just that this waiting is killing me. We're the only organisation with the ability to destroy it, and we're being left hanging in the wind whilst those idiots throw helicopter after helicopter at it."</p><p>He gave another soft sigh. "It's such a waste. Not to mention- hurk!"</p><p>His speech was cut off as his head was introduced to the Captain's chest by way of headlock, the woman gently rasping her knuckles across his scalp.</p><p>"Aww, you're so cute when you worry."</p><p>"Captain, we're at work! Please let me go!"</p><p>"I don't see anyone called Captain here Shinji. What's my name?" She chimed back, sing-song.</p><p>"Misato!" Shinji begged, immediately popping away from her as he was released, face a furious red from having been smooshed up against her bust not seconds ago. He straightened his hair, falling back into place beside her with nervous glances about the room, hoping that no-one had been witness to the little display of rank unprofessionalism. Thankfully, the men from the JSSDF had his father and the Sub-Commander distracted, and the men and women around them more fixated on the monster destroying the city. All but Maya, who shot him a knowing smile and a wave, making him want to crawl up inside himself and disappear.</p><p>"Why do you have to do that?"</p><p>"Being so serious at your age isn't good for you, you know. You'll be grey before you hit twenty-five. And besides," and here his superior officer gave him a pout that would have knocked any man off his feet, "you don't mind it outside of work."</p><p>Shinij's face flushed even darker, snapping about and really hoping that comment hadn't been caught by anyone. But with no-one looking back at them, he shifted into as comfortable position as he could on the rail, muttering a fireless complaint about sexual harassment. Misato Katsuragi had joined NERV about five years ago after the collapse of Gehirn, and it hadn't taken her long to lamprey herself into the lives of Shinji and his sister, fussing over them over a manner most unbecoming of her position. And while he didn't usually mind her antics, being coddled in front of the workforce was simply too embarrassing for words.</p><p>Misato smiled at him again, fluffing his hair up once more.</p><p>"What I was going to say is, why not go see Rei? She's probably a bit lonely in the hospital."</p><p>"I've already visited. Besides, I don't want to go anywhere. They're going to need me soon."</p><p>"Sooner than we'd like." She admitted, nodding towards the screen as the tactical retreat was called. The screen darkened, following a bomber plane as it crested over the head of the Angel. The N2 mine fell, far too unassumingly for the power it held, and the darkened screen was filled with burning light as the last hope of the generals was unleashed directly into the bird-like mask of the creature. They were already on their feet and boasting to his father, proclaiming no need for the use of Eva.</p><p>On a certain level, he found it hard to blame them. Something he'd become painfully aware of since Misato had barged into his life was the phrase 'child soldier'. It didn't matter that he'd been preparing for this day since he was old enough to walk, there were still those who looked down on him either out of their own frustrated pride or pity for what he was needed for. The generals sat firmly in the first camp, unwilling to let themselves be shown up by a civilian taskforce and a fourteen-year-old boy. But the cameras returned and hope was robbed from them in the form of the great melting beast, skin sloughing back together as it stood unaffected in the hellfire silently proclaiming victory over humanity. It was probably a touch tasteless, but Shinji couldn't help but feel a slight sense of vindication over the posturing old fools.</p><p>Control of the situation was quickly passed over to NERV, Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari stalking over to his pilot and Tactical Officer.</p><p>"You know what to do."</p><p>And with a quick nod to the First Child, he ascended to his high chair to resume his place as lord and master of all he surveyed. And with that, Shinji turned to Misato with a determined grin firmly on his face.</p><p>"Well Captain, ready for some revenge by proxy?"</p><p>Misato's smile was less confidant, and a little shaky, but she clapped the boy on the shoulders regardless.</p><p>"Let's go get it."</p><hr/><p>Maybe he should have ignored Misato and gotten into the plug instead of watching the JSSDF's failures play out. As it was, the NERV teams were running through every last minute and preparation as the Angel loomed closer to their location and his stomach was a lightning storm of nerves as he waited on the LCL to flood the cockpit. The LCL wasn't so much the problem, other than the knowledge he'd be hacking it back up later, but rather the thought that there may not be a later that was plaguing him. He was the last line of defence. If he went down, humanity went with him. The Geofront, Japan, the entire world – gone if he failed. He should have been ready sooner, already out on the battlefield and fighting for everyone's sake. At least then he'd have the problem in front of him and able to deal with it, instead of sitting here with silent pressure soaking into his bones.</p><p>"You're going to be alright Shinji. It's not like we're throwing you into this without training or help. Everyone's behind you, so kick that alien git to the curb, and I'll give you a special reward when you get back."</p><p>It must have been showing on his face very badly if Misato felt the need to intervene. That said, his chest did feel lighter now, enough that he could manage a shaky grin back into the camera.</p><p>"I don't know, your rewards always have a habit of backfiring. Remember Rei's twelfth birthday?"</p><p>"Listen, if I'd known it was going to pan out the way it did, I never would have gone for it in the first place." She said with a weary smile. Turning to the side, she picked up on some chatter from off-screen, coming back to him a few seconds later.</p><p>"Okay, we're launching you in sixty seconds, so brace yourself, good luck and stay safe, got it!"</p><p>"Stay safe you say, as I get ready to fight an Angel."</p><p>"Hey, you're in the Eva. You're the safest one out of all of us right now."</p><p>"I know. Thanks Misato."</p><p>"You're going to do great Shinji. I believe in you."</p><p>Another nod, and the link between them switched to sound-only mode. He lent forward, clutching at the butterfly handles as the walls of the plug began their nonsensical multi-coloured lightshow, before settling into combat mode. He could faintly hear the countdown in the background as the nerves began to wind back around in his stomach. Breathing deeply, he returned to his familiar mantra.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't fail them, don't fail them, don't fail them."</em>
</p><p>The countdown fell to the last ten digits as he glanced to his father in the background, working on some last-minute paperwork, passing it off to his uncle Kozo.</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely don't fail him."</em>
</p><hr/><p>It was easy to think that the Angel was anything but. After all, it definitely didn't fit the image assumed by humanity of God's messengers. A bird-like mask contrasting with rubbery, dark green skin on a loping, hunched body, with huge bony shoulders and exposed ribs around a blood-red core, each hand ending in three fingers and spikes jutting out from the forearms.</p><p>The great purple machine that faced it was equally as monstrous in its own way, enough so that it gave the Angel pause as it punched up onto the surface and stepped free of the service elevator. The bird mask twisted this way and that, trying to comprehend the newest threat that stood before it.</p><p>The silence was deafening as it took a proud step forward, before a young voice sounded out across the city, despite the Evangelion's mouth being clamped shut.</p><p>"Welcome to Tokyo-3. I'm here- "</p><p>The almighty burst of light and heat cut off whatever was being said as a roaring cross of light coated the streets in flame. More than one heart caught in the chests of the NERV staff as the city went silent once again.</p><p>Only for the crowd to roar in approval as Unit-01 came screaming out of the flames, vaulting over a shopping centre to dropkick the Angel between the eyes, the AT field shattering and the momentum carrying the giant robot forward, grinding the alien down the concrete, skin peeling away and splattering up against the sides of buildings. As they slowed, the Eva stomped down upon the right shoulder, cracking the bone in a single blow. The Angel kicked back in kind, looping between the Eva's legs and snapping up to the chest. Eva Unit-01 rolled with the blow, going back head over heels and springing up, landing feet, first by an armament building.</p><p>Stories upon stories opened up, revealing a pallet pistol. Snatching it up, the Eva fired a three-round burst into centre mass as the Angel staggered to its feet. The core cracked, but the Angel was back in action, replying in kind with another burning cross of light down the city. As Unit-01 threw itself out of the blast zone, it found itself back into close combat range again, the Angel catching it coming out of its roll with a brutal clothesline that rocked the mecha back, stumbling from the sudden impact. Before it could recover, the head was snatched up with a quick second movement. The pistol was discarded, Unit-01 slamming knees and fists into the Angel, trying to break free. The attacks landed cleanly, but the Angel was filled with divine purpose, enduring the blows as the pit of its hand grew a baleful purple.</p><p>As Unit-01 swung up and planted both feet into its gut, the lance of light punched out through the skull of humanity's champion. Watching as the robot went limp, the Angel discarded it with distain, hurling it away.</p><hr/><p>"Shinji! Shinji, respond!"</p><p>The cameras in the command centre had once again gone dark, scientific lingo thrown about as the full reckoning of the damage was interpreted and understood. Less knowledgeable, Misato was pounding at a console with wild abandon, as if whacking it enough times would revive the connection. Equal and opposite to her, Gendo and Fuyutsuki observed from on high with calm temperament.</p><p>"You think she'll appear?"</p><p>"Not yet. He's not suffered enough."</p><p>"It almost sounds like you want him to lose. Hardly the best show of fatherhood Ikari."</p><p>Beneath his gloves, Gendo allowed himself a rare smile.</p><p>"Of course, that implies that Shinji would ever allow himself to lose."</p><p>There was a slight shuffling sound from behind them. Gendo paid it no mind, but Fuyutsuki turned about, slightly on edge and fearing retribution come too soon. As it was, he needn't have worried, as it was the albino form of the Second Child pulling herself over the rail with a huff, still lightly bandaged from the outcome of her reactivation test a few days prior.</p><p>"Rei."</p><p>"Uncle Kozo. Commander."</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"</p><p>"My injuries are not so dire that I cannot support him. If I cannot pilot, then I will simply pray on the side-lines with everyone else. Is this acceptable?"</p><p>"Of course. Captain Katsuragi, please stop taking your frustrations out on the equipment and find a chair for the Second Child, would you?"</p><hr/><p>"Okay, maybe save the trash talking until it's dead from now on."</p><p>Pain lanced through his eye and up his back from where Unit-01 had landed on a building. He brought the head up just in time to see the Angel stamp down on the auxiliary cable as it turned away, severing his connection to the base. A countdown window opened up to his right, which meant his mission had just become twice as hard. Biting down on his tongue, Shinji forced himself through the pain. He wasn't going out this early, not like this. Unit-01 began to rumble to its feet, shaking the remains of the apartments away as its one good eye watched the Angel pad towards the centre of the city. Five minutes and one eye. Well, no-one ever said this would be easy.</p><p>Bracing itself against the earth, Unit-01 kicked off like an Olympic runner, charging at its destined enemy. Clearing streets in great bounds, the giant robot continued the charge as the Angel turned to face the noise, right arm rising to fire the cross once more. It wasn't hitting a third time, as Unit-01 launched itself into the air, flames skirting the legs as it crashed down into the Angel with a double-handed hit from a laced fist into the shoulder, breaking it open and twisting the limb backwards. The other one snapped out, rolling off the shoulder as Unit-01 tilted, flowing through and landing a succession of punches to the core, deepening the cracks further and sending the creature reeling in pain and anger.</p><p>Seizing his advantage he went for the grapple, grabbing about the flesh under the mask and forcing the monster to its knees as the horned helm plunged down, shattering the skull with one almighty headbutt, shards raining to the streets below.</p><p>As the left hand continued to its relentless chokehold, as the right snapped up to grab the Progressive Knife from the shoulder, the counter running into four minutes as it was plunged into the breach in the core, sparks screaming from the point of contact as the Angel screamed defiance, the broken limb flailing in a vainglorious attempt to break free. The whole one was landing hits, but it couldn't find a decent grip to apply the lance again. It began to fire scattershot, purple bursts lighting up the evening sky. They skimmed over the armour, leaving sizzling marks on the plates. He could feel the burns running up his own arms in turn, but bore through them, forcing his will forward.</p><p>The grinding noise was immense, a terrible screeching ringing throughout the city as Unit-01 continued to push down. The knife descended another foot, and it was joined by a warbling keen from the Angel. The right arm found purpose in pain, catching Unit-01 by the throat. The light began to build once more, the pair frozen in a lock of death. Knife or lance; whichever one bit first would win the day. Shinji threw his voice into the surge, howling power as his throat began to burn.</p><p>The core gave way, Unit-01 losing balance and slamming into the Angel as the knife sunk all the way down, the remains of the bird mask pulsing and bubbling as the creature died, a final twitch of gangly limbs as they fell away. Unit-01 lay upon the body for a moment, almost cradling it as through it were a lover. Then, it rose up, planting a foot upon it in victory.</p><p>"As I was saying. I'm Shinji Ikari, and this is Evangelion Unit-01. Welcome to Tokyo-3, bitch."</p><p>He just hoped the line sounded as cool spoken out loud as it did in his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>